


long day, longer night

by gummies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Gags, Gen, Helplessness, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Recorded, Self-Bondage, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Penetration, stuck, videotaped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummies/pseuds/gummies
Summary: A camboy makes a rookie mistake with self-bondage and gives a longer show than anticipated.
Kudos: 340





	long day, longer night

**Author's Note:**

> trans guy porn written by a trans guy, for trans guys (and anyone else). the mc is pre-op and "feminine" language is used for his genitals. have fun!

Donnie groaned around the gag in his mouth, staring wide-eyed and desperate at the camera in front of him.

The night wasn’t supposed to be anything unusual. Just another cam session, a bubble bath, and then off to bed. It’d been a long day, and he was tired. Too tired to follow his normal routine, which was why he’d forgone his usual toys for the sybian. That wasn't to say that he hadn’t put _any_ effort into the show- presentation was the most important part of knowing your audience, after all… and Donnie knew his liked their babes bound and helpless.

Not completely helpless, of course. Just enough for the illusion to come through. He'd set up his camera, centering it on the sybian and going live. Donnie typically didn’t start a video until all his props were in place, but he was going for something a bit more immobilizing tonight. After greeting the early birds, he tied his legs thigh-to-calf where they were splayed around the machine, anchoring the rope through a built-in ring on the back. Once he was sure he didn’t need to worry about falling off, he took out the cuffs. They were one of his nicer pairs, padded leather and gleaming metal, reinforced for quality. He tightened the gag one last time and slipped them on.

With his hands behind his back, all his viewers could see were his plush thighs and soft stomach. His pink nipples and his bare, dripping cunt where it was poised over the sybian’s attachment. No one would be able to spot the key clutched in his fist.

With everything ready, Donnie settled in for a good time. He nudged the sybian’s remote with his toe, pressing the button before kicking it out of frame. A second later, the machine whirred to life. 

Donnie couldn’t help but let out a cry when his cunt was speared. The dildo he’d picked was one his larger, about eight inches of thick, pink silicone. Definitely bigger than he’d have picked for a session of normal length. But again, he was tired. He’d get off once he’d gotten off, and hopefully the sight of such a big toy stuffing his poor little pussy would compensate for the shorter runtime.

He sighed happily as the dildo bottomed out, pace set to something slow and steady. Usually he preferred to ride fast and hard, but there was definitely some appeal to deep, long thrusts. Almost like an internal massage. And, Donnie reminded himself giddily, he was getting paid for this. All he had to do was keep himself upright. And really, the ropes were doing most of the work on that front.

He let himself get lost in the sensation. Closing his eyes and rocking his hips as much as he could- which admittedly wasn't a lot. The way he’d bound himself, his cunt couldn’t quite meet the saddle, and with his legs stuck open, there was no chance of grinding his hard clit against anything. The only source of friction was the fake cock. Stretching and teasing as it sunk rhythmically into him. 

After twenty or so minutes, it all became too much. Donnie’s orgasm fell over him like a wave.

He moaned for the camera, thighs tensing fruitlessly around the machine. His breaths were quick through the gag, chest heaving. Donnie nearly dropped the key in his ecstasy. All the while, the sybian fucked him through, almost cruel in its relentlessness. He didn’t end the scene right away. Experience had told him to keep going for a little longer, for the clients who liked seeing him after he came, loose-limbed and wet. However, now that the pleasure had quelled, he was already beginning to feel sensitive. He lasted another few minutes before he decided he’d had enough. It was definitely time for a hot bath. Maybe some fancy salts, too. Donnie slid the key into the cuff’s lock and waited for the click.

But the click didn’t come. Confused, he tried turning the key again. Nothing. 

Dread began to build in his stomach. He pushed it down, forcing himself to take a deep breath. He must have been holding the key wrong. Or… or maybe the cuffs were on backwards! That was it. Everything was completely under control.

He twisted the key around in his fingers, shoving it blindly towards the keyhole. This time it didn’t even fit inside.

Donnie’s mind went blank with panic. He tried again and again to turn the key, but the cuffs remained locked tight. Eventually, amidst his fevered attempts to free himself, he lost hold of the key. It slipped from his damp palms and clattered onto the floor in front of him. His eyes went wide. The key wasn’t the right color. It should’ve been pink, the same shade as his cuffs. This one was blue.

Realization dawned on him. He’d gotten the wrong key! The one Donnie needed was likely still in his drawer of toys, in his desk, just a few feet away. Out of reach.

As the horror of his predicament sunk in, he began to struggle, desperately fighting his self-imposed bonds. Unfortunately for him, he’d tied himself well. The most he could do was rock forward, though not even far enough to escape the sybian’s attachment as it fucked him, uncaring of his predicament. In fact, it just made things _worse._ His cunt was getting sorer by the second. And yet, the more he struggled, the more pleasure shocked through him. Donnie felt like a dish towel being wrung out over and over. It wasn’t long before he was coming a second time, entirely against his will. 

He whimpered, tears welling up in his eyes. It was too much. God, he couldn’t take any more… but what choice did he have?

The sybian was fully charged, which meant it had about an hour or two more before the battery ran out. And even then, he would still be just as trapped as before. 

Donnie looked wide-eyed towards the camera recording his torment. He tried to call for help through his gag, but all that came out were muffled moans. His viewers would have no idea anything was amiss. In fact, they were probably having a much better time than he was, watching his poor pussy get pummeled into submission by a fat silicone cock. Tears trailed down his face. He was utterly helpless.

His third orgasm of the night ripped through him like a dagger, shrieking. His eyes rolled back in his head. He felt something other than sweat and slick splatter between his thighs. He’d _squirted._ The sudden wetness only made the machine’s job easier, and it pounded into him just as slow and ruthlessly as ever. 

Donnie had a feeling it was going to be a long night.


End file.
